epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Master Wraith
The Master Wraith is a foe and a summon in . Master Wraiths are found in Mystic Woods and later areas, most notably the Redpine Mausoleum and The Rapture. It is a member of the Wraiths enemy group. Appearance The Master Wraith has the standard form of a Wraith. They have a dark brown cowl, with a set of four white horns (three visible, one unseen), and the typical red circles for eyes. However, the Master Wraith also dons a skull necklace of sorts. Overview The Master Wraith is one of the most powerful Wraiths, as well as an aggravating foe to fight as the battle drags on. This power primarily come from their diverse moveset and their actually functional AI. Master Wraiths use , , and elemental attacks, each representing the Leaf Wraith, the Frost Wraith, the Flame Wraith, and Wraiths as a whole respectively. It also packs several status effects in its attacks, with more thrown in on harder difficulties. However, the Master Wraith will avoid attacking a player with an element the player resists, and so one can alter the Master Wraith's moveset by planning accordingly. For instance, since Matt is a physical attacker who will benefit from being hit by , giving him resistance to Ice and Bio will make him more likely to be attacked by Hellfire. Keep in mind that this may also shift the Wraith over to using less palpable attacks; in the scenario given the Wraith might also decide to hit Matt with a Doom-causing Dark attack. On the other hand, the Master Wraith backs up its diverse offense with a diverse defense; it has resistances to half of the elements in the game, not to mention Dark absorption. Fortunately, while the Master Wraith shares the strength of the other Wraiths, it also shares their weaknesses. Like all other Wraiths, the Master wraith is weak to . may seem like a logical choice, but while the Master Wraith is weak to Holy, it is frequently grouped with the Holy-absorbing Flame and Frost Wraiths. As such, Wind attacks such as Shockwave and Tempest should be the player's go to attacks to combat the Master Wraith. In terms of status conditions, the Master Wraith is immune to , , , , , and . It has no weaknesses to any status effects and is neutral to all debuffs. Statistics Attacks and Abilities |StatusChance2 = 50% |StatusStrength2 = 2x |Acc2 = 120% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Notes2 = Status chance increased to 100% on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack3 = Bio Bash |Target3 = Single |Power3 = 30 |Type3 = Physical |Element3 = Bio |Element%3 = 100% |Acc3 = 120% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Notes3 = Gets 50% chance of 2x Disable on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack4 = Iceshard Volley |Target4 = All |Power4 = 22/2 |Type4 = Physical |Element4 = Ice |Element%4 = 100% |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Attack5 = Leaf Blade |Target5 = Single |Power5 = 55/2 |Type5 = Physical |Element5 = Bio |Element%5 = 100% |Acc5 = 100% |Crit5 = 30% |RdF5 = 10% |Attack6 = Ice Needles |Target6 = Single |Power6 = 50 |Type6 = Physical |Element6 = Ice |Element%6 = 100% |StatusIcon6 = |StatusChance6 = 33% |Acc6 = 100% |Crit6 = 10% |RdF6 = 10% |Attack7 = Hellfire |Target7 = Single |Power7 = 50 |Type7 = Magical |Element7 = Fire |Element%7 = 100% |StatusIcon7 = |StatusChance7 = 66% |StatusStrength7 = 3x |Acc7 = 100% |Crit7 = 10% |RdF7 = 10% |Attack8 = Dark Swoop |Target8 = Single |Power8 = 40 |Type8 = Magical |Element8 = Dark |Element%8 = 100% |StatusIcon8 = |StatusChance8 = 50% |StatusStrength8 = 6x |Acc8 = 100% |Crit8 = 10% |RdF8 = 10% |Notes8 = Status strength decreased to 3x on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack9 = Bone Star |Target9 = Single |Power9 = 33 |Type9 = Magical |Element9 = Dark |Element%9 = 100% |StatusIcon9 = |StatusChance9 = 50% |StatusStrength9 = 2x |Acc9 = 100% |Crit9 = 10% |RdF9 = 10% |Notes9 = Usable only as a counter when Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled. }} Battle logic Action * If Syphoned, catch score >55, and all players are Lovable → Flee; * If catch score >55 and all players are Lovable → Iceshard Volley; * If Syphoned or Berserked → Double Stab; * Otherwise → Double Stab (1/8), Fire Bash (1/8), Bio Bash (1/8), Iceshard Volley (1/8), Leaf Blade (1/8), Ice Needles (1/8), Hellfire (1/8), Dark Swoop (1/8). * The Master Wraith's attacks always prioritize targets that aren't resistant to the attack's element. Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * 50% and not Syphoned → Bone Star. Additionally, if any front line player has equipment that scares Ghosts, the Master Wraith will inflict 1x Berserk on themselves at the start of their turn (this does not take up their action). Summon The foe can be captured to be used as a summon. It is worth noting that the Master Wraith summon is effectively guaranteed to Syphon any foe with less than 70% resistance (meaning it works well on Monoliths). |Acc = 100% |Crit = 10% |RdF = 10% }} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes